Thermal ink jet printheads are fabricated on integrated circuit wafers. Drive electronics and control features are first fabricated, then the columns of heater resistors are added and finally the structural layers, for example, formed from photoimageable epoxy, are added, and processed to form the drop generators. The drop size for print heads is often uniform. However, this makes the high speed printing of documents problematic, as large drops, which can print at higher speed, do not resolve images as well. Printheads could be switched out by job, but a web press can have hundreds of printheads, making this option difficult.